User talk:Mordant Song
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hullo There ); this means that as the canon ones are not named synonymously with Guilty Spark, fan-made ones need not follow such a structure either. I meant by sign your edits, place --~~~~ at the end of your posts: it places a link to your user page, and makes it easier for other users to get back to you when you comment, as well as let us know who is speaking. Lastly, I'll assume you meant Omnicron Halo, not Gamma Halo: the answer is, while I'm an admin, I won't remove it, as I do not see any changes regarding what was pointed out and I still feel the article is NCF}} Losing Hope Hello Mordant Song, and thank you for accepting the invitation to Losing Hope. I am looking forward to your contributions to the roleplay, however, I have come across multiple, major canological errors and have concluded that it would benefit the integrity of the project if I pointed them out to you now. For example, when reviewing your Spartan's articles I've noticed that you've mentioned a particular battle titled that "Battle of Installation 15". I am afraid that Bungie has officially announced that only seven Installations exist, therefore, that event would be impossible. Another mistake would be how your Spartan-158, Victoria, could not be wearing the MJOLNIR Mark VI during the Fall of Reach, simply because it was issued sometime in the months following. Lastly, the most major mistake would be Delta-211. The image is of a Hellbringer, yet you claim that the suit that he sports is some sort of specialized fireproof MJOLNIR EVA (Extra-Vehicular Activity Armor, or Spacesuit). Delta-211 is a SPARTAN-type name designation, and you claim that he isn't a Spartan-II. Besides, the biggest mistake is that all Spartan-II soldiers are kidnapped at the age of six, and forced into Spartanhood, and if he isn't a Spartan, the MJOLNIR armor that he wears would literally kill him. I am sure that you would rather me isolate the errors before an administrator spots them and your article gets flamed. I will correct or attempt to justify them now, and if you would like, of course you may make some changes. I also might need to review your post. Better luck next time, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Answer to Query Okay, so it appears that your location is the Tourtwign jungle, just thought that I'd give you a little overview on your basic situation. Port Neandra's just a few miles-off, and you might be near some Forerunner ruins. For the most part, the inner jungles are unexplored, wild, and dangerous. Your post seems fine to me, however you might want to heed some of Asniper's advice. Thanks, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well you wrote that Delta was offered the option to become a Spartan but he denied. And your image is of a Hellbringer. You might want to clear that up. As for the other discrepancies, I am sorry. Cheers, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) After registration, you have the right to add characters of both UNSC and Covenant factions, and yes, you do have control over your Recon Brigade. The only thing that I'll need time to consider is a Forerunner faction. If so though, I would have to deny any surviving Forerunner characters themselves. Even without listing a Forerunner faction, however, you may create your own Forerunner AIs such as Monitors, Sentinels, or Guardians. And by the way, Sergeant Ghost's page is under dispute because of your special Fireproof EVA variant. There is no fireproof EVA, and who the hell would need a fireproof hemet in space? I will make some changes on the article so that the complaint template can be removed, okay? Have fun, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) But wait, you know that I am going to make the final post where Hope is destroyed. I have it planned out. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and you did say that you wanted to describe Recon Brigade's destruction. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, so you are in Phersphorea? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily (excuse me if I have been interpreting incorrectly), but I don't know why you need to have such a bad attitude about everything that I comment. I was just wondering... I don't want to start a flame war here, because I'm already in a conflict with Athena32 and I didn't even do anything!! D: --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No, it's okay. I'm sorry, just really pissed and had my guard up about all comments. Just forget it, I'm sorry. :( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you want, your deserter Elite could survive and join up with Turok 'Moramee and his crew. It's an Idea, and it's your choice. -Therider Rides Alone 23:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it cool if I use your Elite guy in my post? -Therider Rides Alone 12:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:NCF Articles I felt that it was necessary to delete your last post (156). It was a little to over the top, and it would have destroyed all of our established future plans, as a group. I will allow you to continue, just please forget about Charybdis for now (at least go into more detail later).Check the history if you'd like to salvage any text... And I'll change some of 154 to, It wouldn't make sense, considering that the San 'Shyuum mariage conventions are probably radically different, if they even do exist. And when you continue with a sentence, a capital letter is proper to mark the start. The Covenant already was aware of all Halo locations, they don't know of the Flood. One more thing, how the hell would a Forerunner AI construct appear human? You say that she is of Forerunner origin in the RP, yet Precursor in the article? And although a talking Hugarok is also a bit over the top, I guess that it would be best to make an exception. Just please don't get too carried away... Please understand the limits of this universe and follow canon. You must research before posting! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) She's a twenty-first century Anime character...--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I use her for ONCEPOET, sometimes? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I'm Mormon, too. How old are you? -Therider Rides Alone 00:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Her clothes are twenty-first century... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 13. -Therider Rides Alone 14:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Anime was created during the early-20th Century. Are you refering to time-travel of some sort? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) An anime girl with a hoodie? Seems really coincidental. Might want to write that on the page if you haven't already... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Um, I must have forgotten, but what is Infinite Loop, again? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) good point, im guessing I just put every vehicle I could think then so ya... Ill change it soon enought. :P SuperIntendent 2.0 Any plans for SuperIntendent Susie? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't aware of your Infinite loop article being deleted. I researched, and it has been moved to your namespace. In your namespace, you don't need to take any user's shit two-cents about it, nor-does it have to follow canon (although I really hope that you don't have it disregard canon do to it's relation to Losing Hope). As for Susie, wasn't Susie a superintendent. How did she go bad, Covenant interaction or reverse-engineering? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't deleted, merely namespaced. Sure I'll take a look, but the fact that it was namespaced by two admins makes me very doubtful it was done unjustly. Not necessarily that no one wanted to tell you what was wrong, just that no one did when you asked. In any case, a point made by Ajax in his initial comment, about the pointlessness of having a station "just to blow up the galaxy, in case things got a bit leary" has not been resolved. In addition, I discovered new problems with the article: According to Halo: Cryptum, all Precursor structures were destroyed during the firing of the Halo Array, meaning the loop cannot possibly exist. I am relatively sure that only Humans, not Elites, are or can be Reclaimers. Even assuming the UNSC could monitor Covenant ship movements accurately enough to notice ships moving to the loop, I seriously doubt they'd send forces to investigate, being in an entirely bad, entirely defensive war and all. Even if some sort of force was sent to investigate, it certainly would not have been SPARTANs; the most valuable and proficient individuals in the UNSC are not sent off on a whim into the unknown to investigave Covenant ship movements. Hope this helps clear up why your article is in namespace. Kay, but all in the Losing Hope RP? Cool idea though, as I also plan to begin what may possibly be this wiki's first halo romance novel in maybe a week (and no, there are no vampires, it's okay). I have it all worked out, and their will be a surprising, emotional twist ending, however. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm cool with Turok fighting, but can I bring Hephaestus in? He and Turok duel and the victor is undecided. For now Ominous foreshadowing provided by Therider Rides Alone 18:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) How would Susie's voice be commanding UNSC troops from her station the other side of the planet? I'll make the necessary changes... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Weren't Lorrie and the others dropped overseas, near Port Guinevere in Persephorea? If so, the transfer to Port Neandra on a separate continent would take hours at least. I guess that I will work things out where they are closer. Just please remember, Hope features isolated island continents. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Dang it. Blame Pikapi, but Torkamentov is not there. He's with Quinn's group, about to go into the tunnels. The tractor got blown up. Sorry to ruin what you wrote. Azecreth 14:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I lke what you put up, but I tink torkamentov's reaction is a little bit off. He doesn't like being told what to do, but he's willing to accept it in this situation. He figures that he's more likely to survive if he listens to the people who actually know what they are doing. And considring his track record when he is by himself, he's probably right. Azecreth 19:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mordant, just here to explain some basic things about Hope, in case that you weren't aware. If you had viewed the Loss of Hope, page, you would be aware that although Hope is hollow, it serves as a Micro-Dyson Sphere. No Forerunner dreadnaughts will be found within the planet, however, they may be found in the sphere (which will be explored ONLY in the follow-up RP sequel, later on). I also wanted to know your master plans for Silum and the Engineer. You've got everyone wanting to kill them, now. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. I figured such for the dreadnaught, however. Just informing ya. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, revision of your last part is necessary. Sniper edited his in accordance with my wishes. Torkamentov went with Quinn, and their headed back to the spaceport together. And FYI, but the spaceport would have still held, since the remants of Battlegroup Roadtown were above it. I'm gonna go shoot me some Coives in space. Azecreth 20:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) What happened to Silver and your Prophet? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) A Technocrat article would have been helpful than. What are the Technocrats? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well you'll have to justify the interference caused by your Prophet character somehow. Removing him from the character list doesn't deny his existence. it's easier to create a character than to get rid of one... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Turok vs Silum: Round 2? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I might not have been clear. You want to finish their rivalry now or in the sequel? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you post is about Siulm and his Ravagers attacking Turok, right? Let the Ravager be destroyed by Turok, and then let's finish this. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 10:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you staying for the sequel? Don't worry about making it for another event, as time isn't a factor in the alternate realm.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) In order for your characters to stay for the sequel, you must remain in-system, and no farther that Epitadeus B's orbit. In order for other, new characters to assume their roles, however, no changes must be made. Just giving you a heads-up, as I am unaware of your master plan.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I am fine with new characters. I was just wondering if the others were staying also. Once again, the timeline will not be affected for you're pre-existing characters, as their is no time in the Zenith Complex. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC)